


Anne and Nimue (the No Beheading Remix)

by mific



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Digital Art, Dragons, Elizabethan, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “I will not let them hurt you, Anne”





	Anne and Nimue (the No Beheading Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boleyn Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894772) by [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri). 



> This is such a great story idea and I couldn't resist remixing it as art. When she's five, Anne Boleyn bonds with a baby British Longwing dragon (the acid-spitting sort). The pic shows teenaged Anne with Nimue, on the Boleyn estates. Full-grown, Nimue will be twice this size. The story says baby Nimue is black-colored so I'm imagining Longwings are born dark and develop their typical blue coloring as they mature.  
> Watercolour and ink, digitally finished.

 [ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9cd5/gi5873vqj6lcywszg.jpg)


End file.
